


Christmas Favor

by dream_painter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Alexander Hamilton, Assassins & Hitmen, Christmas, Henry Laurens Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Married Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Well he is an asshole off screen, younger John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter
Summary: Hitman Alexander Hamilton gets a surprising Christmas mission from a boy with just a 10 dollar bill, and desperation in his eyes.Horrible Summary I know.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Christmas Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all who read this!!  
> I am quite new to this fandom, but hope to contribute anyway.  
> So this was inspired by a prompt:  
> "Hitman meets young child who gives them their pocket change in exchange for the death of their abusive relative"
> 
> I tried to do it justice.
> 
> It is never really stated what happened at the Laurens residence but it is hinted that John was raped by his father. If this makes you uncomfortable or might trigger you please don't read this. Your mental health is important!
> 
> If you think I forgot a tag, write it in the comments, and I will update it as soon as I see it.
> 
> Also all characters are owned by Lin Manuel Miranda and all the other lovely folks who worked on the musical.

“Coffee black with no cream and sugar for Hamilton!”, the shout brought Alexander out of his musings on what to get his husband for Christmas. As he collected the cup and left the coffee shop, he went to take the usual route home. Over the town square and through a few alleys to the small house with a little garden.

He still had no idea what to get George for Christmas by the time he reached the alleys. Maybe a new book, but he had already gotten him one for his birthday.

A tug on Alexanders coat caused him to turn around and nearly spill his coffee. But when he looked behind him, there was no one there.

“Mister, down here...”, a voice said, and as Alex looked down, he saw who had tried to get his attention.

A boy maybe ten years old, with curly hair and green eyes and a ton of freckles was looking up at him.

“Yes, how can I help you? Are you lost?”

The kid was shivering in a mantle a few sizes to big and jeans that were definitely to short for the cold December air and the gentle snow fall.

“I am not lost, I just need a favor. A favor for Money or Favor in kind.”, the boy tried to stop his shivering and project an air of confidence. And for a ten year old with a black eye and a split lip, he managed that quite well, in Alexanders opinion.

But still... how did a ten year old learn this particular piece of code?

Alexander decided that his husbands present could wait, this was far more interesting.

“The favor might be granted. I am A.W/H. Who are you?”, he carefully sat down on the step of the nearest entrance, to not intimidate the poor boy even further. Played confidence usually meant fear on the inside.

“My name is John Laurens.”, the kid offered but did not come closer.

Laurens, Laurens…..

“Laurens? Not like Senator Laurens?”, Alexander inquired. A political offing just before Christmas, not that festive, but not the first time.

“He is my father, and hopefully the favor.”, the kid grabbed something out of his coat pocket, and held it out towards Alexander.

“You want me to off your Father?”

“I probably can not give you any favors, and I only have this saved but please….”, in the hand of the boy, slightly blue with cold, was a crumpled 10 dollar bill.

“Not so fast”, Alexander said, and regretted it immediately. The boy-John’s posture crumbled and his hand fell to his side, the bill fluttering to the ground. It hit at the same time, that the tears did.

“I am sorry to bother you, then”, the boy mumbled and tried to leave, but Alexander caught his wrist.

“Hey Kid, I did not mean that. I just want to now why? Then I will make my judgment call. Not before.”, he tried to keep his voice even, even though he wanted to scream. John’s wrist was practically only bones, and he did flinch away from the touch. Alexander immediately let the boy go.

“I just...I don’t now any other way out. The police did nothing and my teacher Mr. Lee was nice before telling him, but now I think my Father pays him to keep quite...I just want it to stop!”, with this shout the boy collapsed to the floor and barely caught himself with his hands. Alexander tried to catch him, but John flinched away.

So Alexander slowly extended a hand for John to take at his own speed.

Long after Alexanders coffee had gone cold and the snow sludge had eaten through Johns trousers and the ice crystals formed in both their lashes, did John accept the offering.

“Okay buddy. Let’s get you somewhere safe, and we can talk on the way, yes?”, Alexander said, as he helped John rise up.

John said nothing. But he did pick up the 10 dollar bill from the ground. Now slightly crumpled and wet from the snow sludge.

As soon as he was standing he thrust his hand with the bill forward once more.

John was desperate. Alexander could see that. The 10 dollar bill was crumpled, wet and now smudged with blood.

Where had the blood come from? Oh right he must have hurt his hands. How could Alexander be so stupid, he berated himself.

“Okay, I see this as you not wanting to go anywhere. And you really want daddy dearest to bite the dust-”The boy flinched.

“Do not call him that, please”

“Okay...you desperately want Mr. Laurens to bite the dust. Have you thought of what comes after that? Do you have anywhere to go? Any other relatives? Because I am not killing your father, if it will leave you on the streets on your own! I think you are not someone who stays in Foster homes.”, still he tried to find out more.

Why now?

Why had no one tried to help before?

Why the reaction to the word dadd-no...that okay...that thought was categorized as the worst possible - he tried not to think about it. Alexander sincerely hoped that his fears were unjustified.

“I would rather die, than continue living in the same house hold! If you won’t kill him, just kill me. I would be free then, too...”, John’s voice had lost the shakiness, instead the voice was dull, monotone and the resigned way he let his head drop told Alex all he had to know.

“I do not kill Minors, that is not something I do. Keep your 10 dollars. This one is on me, okay?”, Alexander reasoned.

“Any preference?”, he asked, and tried not to think about what John had to have gone through to be so sure that death was the solution.

“I want him to alive when the law finds out. I want him to slowly and agonizingly die, feeling like he is being ripped apart from the inside. Make him suffer,”, there was hope returning Johns eyes. And the way he did not have to think told Alex a lot.

This was thought about for a long time.

“Okay. Any date? Other specifics?”

“I want to be dead to-”at Alexanders raised eyebrow, he hastily continued”- not like that! Make it seem like I died from the… the abuse. And maybe in a few days… I want to be able to see it in the news and still be alive by then. I should be able to survive a few cold nights...” the last part John mumbled to himself, but Alexanders training allowed him to pick up on it.

“Deal. But you are not staying out here-” John furrowed his brow and began to protest, but Alexander cut him off, ”- I will not have you die as a result of my actions. I told you I don’t kill minors. You can stay with me and my husband. Or with my friend Eliza and her wife Maria. Your choice. But not the streets.”, Alexander spoke sternly to get his point across.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you so kind? I have nothing to offer you other than 10 fucking dollars that you refused to accept!”, John exclaimed.

“I am not an ice cold killer! I have feelings too! And one of those is compassion and another is caring!”, Alexander answered, a little hurt by the stereotype.

“Oh...”, John suddenly found the floor very interesting. Again.

“Yes oh...so what is your answer? Where will you stay?”

“Could I stay with you? Like I don’t need much, I can sleep on the couch or even on the floor or in the closet”

“You will sleep in the guest room. The couch is not made for sleeping, and no one in our house is in the closet, so you don’t have to be either.”, Alexander cut off John’s rambling.

\------<>\------

“Hi honey, I’m home!! And I have a surprise!”

“I swear to God, Alexander if this is another puppy...”, George Washington let his tirade fade as he saw his completely snow covered Husband and … a child?

“Explain. Now.”, he was calm. But what was a child doing in their home??

“Well you see...he had an favor to ask of my and now nowhere to go and it is snowing and I couldn’t let him stay out there, there is a blizzard brewing and it is December! He would have been dead by morning!”, Alexander defended his actions. He knew that his husband would not send the boy out on the streets again but still, better to lay it on thick.

“If you will fight over it, I can just go...”, John said. Of course, he did not trust the assassin, nor his husband. But the thought of leaving the warm home made him, well it did not make him happy. But better to leave while they were only shouting than stay for their anger to be directed towards him.

He shuffled back in the direction of the door.

“You do not have to. I merely wanted to now Alexanders reasoning. I will not send a child in need of a temporary home away.”, George calmed the boy and his husband, who began smiling and guided the child towards the guest room.

\------<>\------

27.12. XXXX

**Senator Henry Laurens: Who is the man really?**

Investigation into the Senator after his son goes missing unveils horrible truth!

29.12. XXXX

**Case closed: Missing son of Senator Laurens is dead!**

After the condemning evidence found in the Senators house, more was found in the nearby river

31.12. XXXX

**Former Senator Laurens dies in Prison of unknown poison after three days of intense hospital treatment**

The poison, a slow working dissolving solution is being analyzed


End file.
